


3

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luvemishacollins asked: Destiel: Dean worships Cas' body. Every night, even if Sam is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

“Shh, Cas,” Dean murmurs, lips right up against Castiel’s earlobe. “Sam’s sleeping. Gotta be quiet.”

Castiel knows that, knows that he has to be quiet, knows he can’t be too loud because Sam is four feet away, snoring softly, lost in some dream, and if Cas makes too much noise, Sam will wake up, look over to Dean’s bed, and most likely freak out. Castiel _knows_ this, but it’s  _difficult._

It’s so difficult when Dean’s fingers are stroking up his inner thigh, teasing him, and Dean’s lips are hot on his neck and chest, leaving a little trail of kisses and saliva as he licks over him, the heat of his tongue making Castiel’s muscles twitch. Castiel is holding on, gripping Dean’s shoulders and biceps for dear life, afraid that if he doesn’t hold on, he’ll fly away or explode.

“Dean, I-”

“I said  _quiet_ , Cas,” Dean practically growls back. “If Sam wakes up, I gotta stop. Do you want me to stop?”

Castiel groans quietly in the back of his throat, lets his head fall back against the pillow in resignation and presses his lips together. Dean smirks.

“Good boy.”

Castiel doesn’t know whether to protest or squirm happily under Dean’s praise, so he doesn’t do either, just lays back and lets Dean work over him.

Dean always takes his time with Cas. He really shouldn’t. They should be doing this quick and dirty and fast, get it over with as soon as possible so there’s less chance of Sam waking up and finding them, but apparently Dean doesn’t realize that. Or he just doesn’t care.

He always starts at the top, then works his way down. He kisses Castiel’s mouth, melds their lips together and moves them so they’re dancing, tongues brushing against each other, hot breath escaping out the corners and noses bumping gently. Then he brushes his lips across the stubble on Cas’ cheek, trails down to his neck and sucks a mark there, making Cas arch into him, lower lip caught between white teeth. Dean traces the lines of Castiel’s collarbone and dips his tongue into the hollow.

Castiel squirms, breath hitching, fingers itching to grab, pull, scratch,  _make_ Dean give him what he needs, but he refrains and lets Dean do what he wants.

When Dean’s teasing Castiel’s nipple, flicking his tongue over the bud, teeth scraping softly,  Castiel lets out a moan, broken off at the last second as he catches himself. His eyes flash over to Sam, but the large mound of Winchester and sheets is just rising and falling softly, evenly, oblivious to the  _torture_ Cas is being put through right now. When Dean starts  _sucking,_ pulls the bud in between his lips and suckles at it, tongue flicking over it inside his mouth, Castiel’s mouth opens in a soundless shout, back arcing up against Dean’s. His hand comes up to the back of Dean’s head and pushes down, presses him closer to his chest.

The sensation is overwhelming and Castiel finds his hips bucking up, trying to get some friction, but Dean’s hand goes down to still him. He pulls away from Castiel’s chest and reaches up with his other hand, takes the one Castiel has at the back of his head and pulls it around so he can suck two of Castiel’s fingers into his mouth and Castiel really has no control of the moan that’s punched out of him then.

Dean’s eyes slip closed and his plush lips are wrapped around Castiel’s knuckles, suckling gently.

It goes on for a while, Dean touching and licking everywhere, and by the time Dean finally relents and slips inside him, Castiel’s ready to burst.


End file.
